Camp Rock 2: An Alternate Story
by Miss.SummerLynnWhitlock
Summary: Shane can't wait to get to camp to see Mitchie. Mitchie isn't going to Camp Rock this summer. Where is Mitchie? What's this about Axel Turner niece going to his camp 'Camp Star' that's across the lake? When did Axel get a niece? You'll just have to read to find out. S/M, N/C, J,D. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I haven't finished my other stories and I'm sorry about that but I just got this idea in my head and I had to get it out there. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and I hope you like this story. ~ **

SPOV(Shane POV)

"I can't wait to get to the camp" I said to my fellow band mates.

"You just can't wait to get to see Mitchie" Nate says.

"Are you gonna make me a bird house this year?" Jason asks. "I still want a bird house."

"Dude, I'm not gonna make you a bird house. Make one yourself."

"Fine, I'll just make it myself"

"Ok, anyway-" I cut off by a person and what I saw outside the window. There's a sign for 'Camp Star'. Who is crazy enough to build a camp across the lake.

"We're here boys" I got interrupted by our bus driver.

"Yes!" Yeah, all three of us couldn't wait to come to camp this summer.

"Hey Connie! Where's Mitchie?!" I call to her mom.

"Mitchie isn't coming this year, Shane," she replies. _Oh My God! Why isn't she here?!_

"Why isn't she coming this year?"

"Well, I can't tell you, but I'm sure you'll figure it out" Then she walks away to her cabin. Well that was weird.

"Well, ello boys."

"Hey uncle Brown, who built the camp across the lake?" Well I wasn't the only one who noticed the sign. And why do we keep talking in unison?

"My former band mate that we kicked out, Axel Turner."

"The Axel Turner?" Where did Tess come from? I didn't even here her walk up behind us.

"Yes, thank you Tess, he is the Axel Turner."

"That is so cool!"

"Well, it's not cool since we have less campers than usual. We need to head to Opening Jam."

Well Opening Jam was fun, but not as fun as it would of been if Mitchie was here. Anyway, Nate, Jason, Barron, Sander, Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess, and I performed with a whole bunch of other campers tonight and we then roasted marshmallows and ate s'mores. I still wish Mitchie was here.

_**Next Morning**_

We all left our cabins to go to our classes that Jason, Nate, some other councilors, and I are teaching when some baskets are parachuted into the camp. We all gathered at the Opening Jam stage.

"Camp Star is inviting us to a bonfire tonight" Brown said through the microphone.

"Whoooo, lets goooo!" Everyone has the same thoughts, well almost everyone.

"No, we will not be going! This is just a trap!"

"Come on Brown, it seems like fun!" Connie says to my uncle enthusiastically.

"Ok, fine. We'll go to the bonfire, but I don't like this."

"Whooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had lots going on with school, going out of town and stuff like that. I will maybe be updating my other stories also so stay tuned. :)**

**_At the Bonfire_**

SPOV

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Of course, Tess would say that.

"This isn't a camp, it's a vacation. They don't know what a camp really is." Uncle Brown replied.

"Ahhh, Brown. How have you been? Enjoying my camp?" I'm guessing that was Axel.

Does he really think this is a camp? There are no cabins, only air conditioned buildings. It looks like they have advanced musical equipment and they're all dressed up in matching clothing and shiny outfits. I'm sure they wouldn't want to get those clothes dirty like you're supposed to at a camp. What kind of camp do they think this is?

"This isn't a camp Axel. This is just a vacation as I was saying to my campers earlier." Uncle Brown said.

"Well look. You have some famous rock stars here with you." Of course he would think about fame.

"These are my nephews that go to my camp."

"Didn't one of them have some attitude problems that got him sent to your camp to fix them?"

"That-" Uncle Brown got cut off by one of the girls from camp star.

"Uncle Axel, we need to get the bonfire started." the girl said. WAIT! THAT"S MITCHIE!

"MITCHIE!" all the camp rockers yelled, including me.

"Hey guys, my uncle and I have to go now." Then she walks away, but not before I notice what she's wearing.

Mitchie has on a very sparkly sequined cheetah print short dress with white wash out short shorts underneath. That's not something she usually wears, that's not even close to what she normally wears.

"Connie, did you know that Mitchie was coming to Camp Star this summer?" Uncle Brown breaks up the shocked silence.

"Yes, that's why I didn't tell anyone. Axel is my brother and when he decided to have a camp this year, of course he'd have his niece come."

"I say we follow her" Nate, always thinking ahead.

"Lets go" I said. I have to see what's going on. This isn't like her, and I thought she liked Camp Rock last year. I thought she liked me...

We found her walking to the back stage.

"I know all of you are following me" she says. "You might as well talk or ask about whatever you undoubtedly want to."

"Why are you going to Camp Star?" Caitlyn asked. Until now I totally forgot about her. I must of also forgot to notice that her and Nate have something going on. How did I not notice his arm around her?

"This is my uncle's camp, so I decided to help him out this year since it's the first year for his camp to be open."

"I thought you liked Camp Rock"

"I do, I just wanted to help my uncle though. It's just this year."

"Oh, I don't think it will be for just this year. This is almost like a traitorous act." Uncle Brown remarked.

"So I can't come to Camp Rock next year?" she asks with a frown and furrowed eye brows.

"No, you can't"

"C'mon-"

"No, I will not allow it" Then she looks at me. I can't believe she did this to us. I just look at her and shake my head.

"Ok, fine. Whatever you want." Then she walks away to her 'friends' here at Camp Star.


End file.
